Ice Storm
by AthenaIceGoddess
Summary: Sheppard and his team are trapped on a planet rapidly approaching Armageddon. Their only hope of escape? Find supplies to fix their damaged puddle jumper on a primitive planet, surrounded by superstitious natives. What could possibly go wrong?CH 5 FIXED!
1. Default Chapter

Name: Ice Storm

Pairing: Sheyla/ hints of McWeir in later chapters

Rating: T

Summary: Major Sheppard and his team are trapped on a planet about to be ravaged by a dangerous ice storm. Their only hope of returning to Atlantis: fix their damaged puddle jumper before it's encased in ice. What could go wrong?

Spoilers: Maybe some for second season, because Ford is gone( He might make a guest appearance later on if I get enough reviews).

**Chapter One**

Major John Sheppard sat in the briefing, paying more attention to Rodney Mackay fidget in his seat then to what Doctor Weir was saying. " Rodney, is there something wrong?" Weir asked the sometimes eccentric scientist, who looked up like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

" No, Elizabeth." He replied, and Sheppard hid a grin. Rodney always seemed more managable when dr. Weir was present.

" Good. Now, we know that this planet was once an outpost of the Ancients, so maybe we'll get lucky and find a zero point module that actually works. Keep your eyes open. You leave in a half hour." Elizabeth finished, and left the room for her office.

" Was it me, or did she seem to have more to say than usual?" Sheppard asked, looking around the table at his team. Teyla shook her head. " No, major Sheppard, it was not only you. I noticed this as well."

John smiled across the table at the Athosian woman. " Good. Well, we had better get suited up." He stood up, and headed for the locker room.

Twenty minutes later, Sheppard's team was in the ship bay, ready to embark. " Elizabeth? We're ready to go. I'm retracting the ceiling. Have the gate ready, please." Sheppard said, powering up the jumper and flying to the gate room.

" Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened and keep your arms and legs by your sides." Sheppard told his team, sendnig the ship through the stargate.

The ship emerged on the other side, in space, and the major started down to the planet.

" Looks like a major storm is coming. We might not want to stay for long." Rodney commented, as lightning crackled in the air around them. " Actually, we might want to turn back-"

Crash! The puddle jumper was hit by a flash of lightning Sheppard couldn't avoid, and the controls wouldn't respond.

" Damn! You guys might awnt to brace yourselves. This landing isn't going to be a piece of cake." Sheppard said tersely, as Rodney fiddled with control wires to try to get back some steering.

" There! This is all I can give you. Don't kill us, please, hmm major?" Mackay said, gripping the arms of his seat until his knuckles turned white.

Only auxiliry controls were working, and John couldn't seem to slow them down any. " Hold on!"

The ship crashed into the ground, skidding a good thirty feet before coming to a stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Ice Storm

Pairing: Sheyla/ hints of McWeir in later chapters

Rating: T

Summary: Major Sheppard and his team are trapped on a planet about to be ravaged by a dangerous ice storm. Their only hope of returning to Atlantis: fix their damaged puddle jumper before it's encased in ice. What could go wrong?

Spoilers: Maybe some for second season, because Ford is gone( He might make a guest appearance later on if I get enough reviews).

Disclaimer: I own no part of Stargate: Atlantis. I wish I did, but I don't. So, don't sue me!

**Chapter 2**

" Let's never try that again." Sheppard heard Mckay say as he woke up. Something hurt. That was all he knew. Something really hurt that hadn't before the crash.

He opened his eyes and almost yelped. A huge sharp of glass from the jumper's front window was sticking out of his arm, bright red blood staining the grey floor. " Oh, god." Sheppard muttered, lifting his head to get a better look at the damage.

" Major Sheppard!" Teyla's cried, fighting her way up to the front to help him out of the chair. " Dr. Mckay, I need your assistance!" Mckay helped Teyla drag the Major from his chair, grimacing at his arm.

They sat him against the wall, unwilling to bring him out into the storm raging him outside. " I don't suppose you know first aid?" Rodney asked the Athosian, who shook her head and returned her concerned eyes to John.

" Didn't think so. I'll get the kit then." He dug around in the wreakage and came back.

" This is going to need stitches. Damn, I knew I should've paid more attention to that seminar..." Mckay muttered, pulling out the things he needed to fix up the Major.

" I'm going to have to pull this out. Hold him down." Rodney instructed Teyla, who nodded and did what was asked.

" AHHHHH! Jesus, Mckay! Did you take half of my arm with that?" Sheppard asked, annoyed. " Well, I thought if I caused you enough pain, you would just pass out. I'm sorry, but I can't be an expert on everything!" He replied, cleaning out the wound and getting the needle ready.

" Try a little harder next time." John said through clenched teeth as the Dr. put the first stitch in.

" You'd think that the ancients would make the glass a little tougher." He told Teyla, trying to take his mind off of the pain. " It is not actually glass, Major. Dr. Mckay was telling me that it is a type of Ancient material." Tayla replied with a shaky smile, squeezing his hand.

" It saved our lives. We plowed into the ground at such high speeds, we'd be dead without it." Mckay said.

" That remains to be seen." John closed his eyes as Rodney finished his job. " Well. That turned out better than I expected. I might have a career in- Major? Major? John!"

John lost consciousness from lack of blood.

_**20 Minutes later..**_

_**( Atlanits)**_

Dr. Weir sat in her office, going over some paperwork, when Zelanka burst in. " Elizabeth! You must see this!" The eccentric Russian ran back out, piqing Weir's interest.

" What is it, Zelanka?" She asked, following him down the hall. He started speaking in rapid russian, leaving Elizabeth in the dust.

" Too fast. Slow down. English, please." SHe said, and Zelanka turned around, walking backwards.

" I was exploring an area of the city, and found a laboratory! I know, we have found many, but this one is remarkable! There is a Wraith in stasis there! Like you, in the future! But thus one is even better perserved, probably due to the fact that the Wraith age more slowly than we do..." He explained.

" What? A Wraith?" She asked, perplexed. Why would the Ancients have a Wraith in stasis? Were they doing research?" Her brain grabbed the idea and ran with it.

Maybe there was valuable research there, that would help them in their fight against the Wraith!

They entered the lab, and indeed, there was a Wraith in a pod. Weir shuddered at the sight of it. " This is safe, right?" Zelanka nodded, staring through the glass at it.

" Yes. It is too bad that we could not revive it, maybe get some information out of it." He mused, walking aroung it.

" Well, why couldn't we? When Major Sheppard returns, we should do it. He could tease some niformation out of him." Elizabeth said, and Zelanka's face lit up like a child in a candy store.

" Excellent! When is the Major due back from the planet?" He asked. " Tomarrow. Sorry, Doctor, but you will have to wait. have you had Carson up here yet to chweck the Wraith's vital signs?"

Zelanka shook his head. " I was about to do that, but I got sidetracked. I will go get him now." Zelanka hurried out of the lab, leaving Weir alone with the creature.

" What are you doing here? Why did the Ancients leave you, and what were they doing research on you?" Weir asked the prone form behind the glass.

Weir placed her hand on the pod, and a shiver of worry shot down her spine when she felt taht the temperature was that of the room around her.

" Oh, my god." She cried as the Wraith's eyes opened, and he slammed against the window.

A crack appeared in the glass, and a sinister grin slid across it's lips as it broke free.

_**Same time**_

_**( Planet)**_

" John!" Mckay yelled, fighting off a sense of panic as he felt for the Major's pulse.

" Well?" Teyla cried, waiting in suspense for Rodey's answer. He looked up, and sighed.

" He's alive. He must have passed out from blood loss. If this storm dosen't let up soon, one of us is going to have to scout around the area, see if there is any sign of life." What Rodney didn't add was that if there wasn't any semi- civilized life, they had little to no chance of getting out of the current predicament.

They needed something to serve as a windshield, that would hold for at least the half- minute it would take to reach the gate. And Rodney would have to jerry- rig the control wires, so they had at least enough steering to reach the gate.

" I will go." Teyla offered, but Rodney shook his head. " Not right now. We can sit it out for a while. The Major is in no immediate danger. "

Teyal sat back down with a frown. She was worried about John. His face had lost it's healthy color, fading to a pale pallor. She awnted to get out there, get going. They needed to get the Major back to Atlantis, where Carson could do what needed to be done.

" He'll be fine, Teyla. Don't worry." Rodney told her, and she smiled back at him. But beneath the smile, she was still extremely worried. The last time she had seen someone in Major Sheppard's condition, the person had died.

She didn't want the major to die. Luckily, she didn't have to worry much longer, for a knock came at the bakc of the jumper after the storm subsided.

Mckay glanced at her. " Well. This is unexpected." He opened the back, to be faced with a tall, half naked man.

" Um, hi. We come in peace?" He looked at Teyla for assistance. She got up and bowed to the newcomer.

" Hello. I am Teyla Emmagan. We need assistance. Our companion is injured." She said, and the man looked over her shoulder at John.

He nodded. " You'll help us? Great! Help me life him!" Rodney said, grinning as the man helped him life the Major and carry him off into the woods.

**I know this is a bad ending, but I'll renew probably by tomarrow. Thanks for all your great reviews, especially those of you who pointed out my spelling mistakes! I hope it's better. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Ice Storm

Pairing: Sheyla/ hints of McWeir in later chapters

Rating: T

Summary: Major Sheppard and his team are trapped on a planet about to be ravaged by a dangerous ice storm. Their only hope of returning to Atlantis: fix their damaged puddle jumper before it's encased in ice. What could go wrong?

Spoilers: Maybe some for second season, because Ford is gone( He might make a guest appearance later on if I get enough reviews).

Disclaimer: I own no part of Stargate: Atlantis. I wish I did, but I don't. So, don't sue me!

**Chapter 3**

**Atlantis Base**

**( New Laboratory)**

Weir skidded backwards from the Wraith, wishing ferverently, for once, that she carried a gun. '_Not that it would do much good anyway.'_ She thought.

" Carson! Zelenka! The Wraith is alive!" Elizabeth yelled into her radio as the Wraith advanced. She scrambled to her feet, backing up until her back hit the wall.

" We know that it is alive, Dr. Weir. That is why we wish to study it." Zelenka replied.

" Yes, but now it's alive _in the lab with ME!"_ She snapped, turning and running down the hall. She could hear the heavy footfalls of the alien creature behind her.

" Run! Ancients always taste better when they run!" The Wraith snarled from behind her. It felt like the thing was breathing down her neck as she turned the corner and ran smack into Carson, who was carrying a large gun.

He discharged it, knocking the Wraith off of it's feet. " Hit it again! Again!" Weir cried, and Carson disabled it.

" Quickly, we must get it to a holding cell!" Dr. Zelenka said. The scientist helped Carson drag the Wraith into the nearest cell, throwing it in just as it was waking up.

" Do you think my people will leave me here? They are coming right now. After I tell them what you did, we will slowly suck the life from your pathetic bodies." Carson glared at it from the other side of the bars.

" I'm sorry to say, but your people aren't coming for you. DO you know how much time has-"

" Carson." Elizabeth warned, and the doctor backed away. " We'll speak with you later."

" Ahh!" The Wraith yelled, slamming itself against the confining walls.

" Major Sheppard should have fun with this new project." Zelenka said, and Weir let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. " When they get back. Let's hope our guest is more co operative then."

**Calwry**

**( Planet)**

Sheppard woke, feeling a bit groggy, but otherwise fine. He noticed right away that he wasn't where he was suposed to be. For starters, instead of a cold metal bulkhead under his back, there was a warm bed- straw, he would guess. And there was no ping of rain on metal. Only the soft sound of- hail?- hitting a thatched roof.

" Where am I?" He asked, sitting up. " And why dosen't my arm hurt anymore? I mean, I'm not complaining, but shouldn't it?"

" Major. You are awake. Ton'tak said you wuoldn't wake for at least another hour." Teyla said, walking over to his bedside and sitting down. " The healers here are remarkable. Rodney wants to bring back samples of the material they used to bandage your arm, as it is remarkable."

Sheppard lifted the white cloth biding a gooey, greenish- blue substance to the wound. " With a smell like that, it had better work. Where is the good doctor, anyway?" He tried to get up, but Teyla put a hand on his good arm to keep him where he was.

He wasn't sure what made his mind swim more, the dizzyness from the blood loss, or her hand on his arm. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

" Ton' tak wanted you to remain in bed for at least another hour, even if you did wake up early. Dr. McKay went out to see if he could borrow some of the local metal for the reparation of the ship."

" Who's Ton'tak?" Sheppard asked, noticing the buildup of ice outside his door.

" He is the healer here in Calwry. He ehlped us carry you here. The people here, they worshipped the Ancients. There might be a ZPM here. The storm does not appear to be lessening, as it should." A hint of worry tinged her voice.

" Well, I have to get up. Sitting still was never one of strong suits." He stood up, without any queasyness.

" Let's go see if we can help Rodney, and maybe find a ZPM in the process." He looked at the dressing. " That really is gross."

_**10 Minutes Later...**_

" Rodney! Any luck?" Sheppard called, squinting to see Rodney's shape run across the path towards him and Teyla.

" Major! What are you doing awake? You were supposed to be out for another half hour." He said, stopping in front of them.

" So I've been told. Anything to report?" Rodney grinned. " Oh, just wait and see. You're going to love this."

He walked away, gesturing fro the pair to follow. " Well? Are you going to tell us, or leave us hanging in suspense?" Sheppard demanded.

" A little healthy suspense is good for the soul. Besides, it's just around this corner."

**Sorry, I know I said it would be longer, but I'll make the next one longer, I promise!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Sheppard and his team are surprsied with McKay's find- it isn't what you would expect!**


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Ice Storm

Pairing: Sheyla/ hints of McWeir in later chapters

Rating: T

Summary: Major Sheppard and his team are trapped on a planet about to be ravaged by a dangerous ice storm. Their only hope of returning to Atlantis: fix their damaged puddle jumper before it's encased in ice. What could go wrong?

Spoilers: Second season, not sure how far, but Ford is in it. ( ANd I haven't SEEN the second season, so I'm not too sure about Ford now.)

Disclaimer: I own no part of Stargate: Atlantis. I wish I did, but I don't. So, don't sue me!

**Chapter 4**

**Calwry**

**( Planet)**

They walked around the corner, finding themselves at the edge of the village. " Yes Rodney, it's amazing how many pretty trees there are out there. I love trees, but right now, I think fixing the ship is a tad more important." John said, staring into the forest. His arm was beginning to ache again, and he thought he felt new blood soak the bandage.

" Haha, very funny major. Look straight ahead, to the right of that huge tree with the burn mark down it. Now look down." He instructed, and Sheppard squinted.

" You have got to be kiding me. Is that what I think it is?" He looked at the doctor for confirmation.

" Yep. A bone fide puddle jumper, completely intact.It's a bit bigger than normal, but, that isn't really too big of an issue. We don't even know how long this has been here." Teyla hugged him.

" How did you find this?" She asked, and McKay beamed. " It's funny, really. I was just looking around, and I had to- well, I stumbled acroos it, anyway. Should we take a look?"

Shrugging, the Major started towards it. " I don't think the natives would mind our taking it off of their hands."

They reached it, and walked inside. It was in perfect condition, other than the fact that vines had meandered into it, but that could easily fixed.

" This great, but what's that?" John asked, pointing to a console in the middle of the ship.

" Give me a second." Rodney said, and started examining it. A few minutes later, he looked up, grinning.

" You aren't going to believe this. I think it's a type of hyperdrive engine!"

Sheppard and Teyla's eyes widened in surprise. " Are you sure, McKay? This is... wow. Big. We could go home in this."

" Yeah, and even better, I think that it's powered by a ZPM. Yep, it is. Take a look." He stepped back,a nd John looked in, seeing the power device hooked up to the control conduits.

" WEll, what are we waiting for? Let's fire it up." John sat down and concentrated on powering the ship up.

The lights came on, and the engine whirred. " We're in business. Teyla, you come with me to get our stuff from our jumper, and McKay, you stay here and hold down the fort. We'll be right back."

They left the juper at a run.

**Atlantis**

**( Briefing room)**

Weir sat down at the front of the briefing room. " As you probab;y know by now, we've captured a live Wraith. I want you all to stay away from it until Major Sheppard gets back."

" No problem there." a few of them muttered, shuddering at the thought of a Wraith in their city.

" Good. Now-" She was interrupted by the gate dialing. She ran from the briefing room.

" Who is it?" She asked. " It's Ford." The sargeant replied, looking up at Weir, silently asking her permission to let down the shield.

She noddded, and he did. The former lieutenent Aiden Ford, USMC, stepped through the gate.

" Aiden. What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, thinking that they didn't have time for this.

" You have a Wraith." He replied, adn Dr. Weir started. " How do you know that?"

" I have my ways. I'm going to kill it." He said, waklinh towards the doors.

" SHut them." Weir told the sargeant. " What are you doing? I can get rid of it for you. Let me through." He said, and WEir shook her head.

" No. We're goign to try and get some information out of it. Where have you been?" SHe asked him, and he sighed.

" Here and there. I actually have some information for you." Weir wasn't aure she believed him, but shrugged. She doubted he would actually try to get to the Wraith without her permission.

" Come to my office." They met in her office, and sat down. " Ok. Here it is. I have reason to believe that there is a small group of Ancients still in the galaxy. I've heard murmers, and I think it's worth checking out. I have the gate address, if you want it."

Weir leaned forward. " Are you sure about this? Because that would be amazing." Ford nodded. " As sure as I can be. Do you want the address?"

He scribbled it down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. " Gotta go. Things to do, Wraith to kill." He grinned once, and was gone through the gate.

Elizabeth stared down at the writings, and sighed. If they had real Ancients that knew the lyout of Atlantis, it would make things so much easier for them.

'_The question is, though, WHY are they there? Why didn't they leave like the rest?'_ Elizabeth thought. It would be interesting to get the answer, though.

**Calwry**

**( Planet)**

John and Teyla ran to the ship, grabbing their stuff. " Time to blow this popsicle stand." John said with a grin, but Teyla just stared at him.

" Never mind. Let's go." They left the ship, just to find themselves surrounded my men with spears pointed at their jugulars.

" Well hiya, fellas. Can I ask why you're pointing sharp sticks at us?" The leader stepped forward.

" Ton'Tak is dead! You have killed him, and now you must die!" He gestured violently, almost nicking the Major with the razor sharp tip.

" Hey hey Hey! Watch where you're waving that thing. And we haven't killed anybody. we just want to go home. WHy wuold we kill him? He saved my life." _' Well, kind of.'_ He shifted as a wave of pain washed over him.

" Who else could have done it?" the leader snapped. " Perhaps someone who has something against him. DO you know of anyone who might have motive to hurt him?" Teyla asked, stepping between John and the spear.

" Maybe. But you will come with us!" the leader turned and marched away.

" Move!" They got a apir of spear points in their backs, and grumbling, followed as hail began to litter the ground.

**Next Chapter:**

**The storm gets worse, and the team is stuck helping the religious leader of the planet find a killer as time runs out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Ice Storm

Pairing: Sheyla/ hints of McWeir in later chapters

Rating: T

Summary: Major Sheppard and his team are trapped on a planet about to be ravaged by a dangerous ice storm. Their only hope of returning to Atlantis: fix their damaged puddle jumper before it's encased in ice. What could go wrong?

Spoilers: Some of the second season, some for the first, obviously

Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own Stargate: Atlantis or any of the characters. So, no threatening letters, or suing.

**Chapter 5**

**Atlantis Base**

**( Pegasus Galaxy)**

Dr. Weir called SGA-2 to the briefing room. " Hello. I have some information that there is a small colony of Ancients left in Pegasus. I was given the gate address for it. Your mission will be to ascertain whether or not they actually are there, and if they are, you are to try to bring them back to Atlantis. Dr. Chu will be joining you. I don't think I need to tell you how important this is, do I?" She gestured to a small chinese man, who smiled back.

" No, ma'am. We'll be on our best behaviour." Colonel Greg Stryker, the leader of SGA-2, replied.

" Good. You leave in thirty minutes." Weir said, and the team left the room to suit up.

" May I ask where you got this information?" Dr. Chu asked. " Lieutenent Ford came through the gate, and gave it to me. This is an amazing opportunity. I wish I could go myself, but I have to brief another team in twenty minutes. You should get going." Weir replied. Dr. Chu nodded, and followed the team to the changing room.

Thirty minutes later, SGA-2 went throught the gate to check out the supposed colony of Ancients, and Weir went back to her office to catch up on some backlogged paperwork.

**Calwry **

**( Planet) **

Sheppard and his team followed the leader dutifully to the little cottage of the suspected killer. " Wait here." He snapped, and John rolled his eyes at Teyla. " Bossy, isn't he?" She nodded, looking up at the sky with apprehension as the hail grew larger.

" Major, I am worried that if we do not leave very soon, we will not be able to leave at all. The ice pellets grow very large." John smiled reasuringlyat her. " Don't worry, we'll be back on Atlantis before you know it."

Right then, a huge piece of hail hit one of the guards in the head, and he fell like a stone. John stared for a second, than he jumped into action. " Come on!" He ran away from the remaining guard, who stared unbelievingly at his unconscious comrade.

Teyla followed, and they entered the woods at a dead run as hail stones the size of cats fell all around them.

" See? I told you- Teyla!" John yelled as he turned around and saw Teyla lying on the ground. " Teyla!" He went back to her, seeing a small pool of blood forming around her head.

" Oh, damn." He picked her up and walked as fast as he dared back to the puddle jumper. McKay met them at the entrance to the ship.

" What took you- What hapened?" He asked, looking at Teyla worriedly. " She was hit by one of the falling boulders. Keep an eye on her." John didn't want to leave her, but it was necessary to save her.

He went to the console, and powered the ship up. He flew fast up to the gate, keeping the ship as steady as he could. When he came out in Atlantis, he immediately ran outside.

" We need Carson!" He yelled, and disappeared back onto the ship. Grabbing Teyla, he carried her out and met a confused looking Elizabeth.

" What-?" John walked by her. " McKay will explain." McKay exited the ship to offer the promised explanation as John carried Teyla to meet Carson.

Halfway down the hall, Carson met up with him. " What happened? Put her on the stretcher." John placed her on the stretcher with the utmost care, and sighed. " The planet we were on was in the middle of an ice storm. It was getting worse the longer we stayed,and on the way back to the jumper, Teyla was hit by a large piece of hail." Carson pushed the stretcher into the infirmiry, and shooed John out the door.

" I'm sorry, John, but you'll just be a distraction. I'll keep you posted." He said, apology evident in his voice as he closed the door.

John stifled the urge to kick the wall, and instead began pacing back and forth in front of the door.

Meanwhile, back in the gate room, McKay was explaining the new ship and it's contents to Elizabeth, who was more interested in Teyla's condition.

" It has a ZPM!" Weir asked, gasping in delight as he showed her the power device. He nodded, extracting it from the engine. " Yes, but there is only enough power for- John! How is she?" Mckay asked, as John came running back.

" Mckay! Is that ZPM operational? CAuse we're gonna need it. Carson says she's got internal bleeding and he can't do anything here." He looked at Elizabet, eyes pleading for her to say yes. There was no way she could refuse.

" You heard the man- do it!" SHe said, and McKay ran off to affix it to the gate. John covered his face with his hand. " She dosne't have much time. He has to hurry. I'll wait in the infirmiry." He left again, and Elizabeth sighed. She hoped, for both Teyla's and his sake, that she would survive.

A half hour later, Sheppard got the news that it was now or neevr, and he quickly took her to the gate.

McKay wiped a bead of sweat from his forhead. " Bring her back." Shep nodded tersely, and stepped through the gate.

**Stargate Command**

General O'Neill ran into t he control roomwhere his 21C was staring at the computer screen in awe. " Well? Who is it?" She looked up at him.

" It's Atlantis, sir." Carter replied, and jack cleared his throat. " WEll. This is unexpected, then." Sheppard stepped through the gate.

" I need a medic, NOW!" Jack and Sam glanced at the female in the soldiers's arms, and Jack shrugged. " Call Dr. Lam." Carter picked up the phone and Dr.Lam was on her way. They went down to the embarkation room.

" Where did you find the ZPM?" Carter asked, just as O'Neill was asking, " Who's she?" Sheppard looked around them as the Dr. and a few nurses ran in with a stretcher.

" Teyla Emmagan, sir.She's a member of my team." He placed her on the stretcher, looking to the General for permission to follow. He nodded, and John trailed after Teyla.

**A/N: Thanks for telling me about the problem! I hope this makes it clearer. **


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Ice Storm

Author: AthenaIceGoddess

( Kate)

Rating: T, just to be safe

Summary: **Sheppard and his team are trapped on a planet rapidly approaching Armageddon. Their only hope of escape? Find supplies to fix their damaged puddle jumper on a primitive planet, surrounded by superstitious natives. What could possibly go wrong?  
**

Chapter

Sheppard paced restlessly in front of the infirmiry door, waiting for any word on Teyla's condition. Every second that passed made his heart clench. The fact that he couldn't see what was actually going on didn't help matters any.

" Major!" The voice of General O'Neill came down the corridor. " Yes, sir." John replied, standing still. O'Neill stopped in front of him, pointing his chin towards the infirmiry door. " How is she?" He asked.

" I don't know, General. They've been working on her for two hours now, and earlier, I could've sworn I heard someone yell for epinephrine." John said, and O'Neill frowned.

" Well, as they say, ' No news is good news'. I' m sure she'll pull through." Shep turned away, trying to hide the emotion he knew must be twisting his face. " You can say that now. Someone you... a teammate of _yours_ isn't on that table, sir."

Jack's face softened. Now he knew why the Major was so distraught. " You just have to trust that she's strong enought to pull through. Teammates of mine _have_ been on that table, hell, one of them _died_ on that table. She'll make it." O'Neill said, and walked away.

John wished he were that confident.

**Atlantis Base**

Dr. Weir stared at the gate. It had been a little over two hours since Major Sheppard had brought Teyla through in hopes of saving her life. As she stood there, many of Teyla's people were deep in prayer.

" Still here?" McKay asked, and Elizabeth whirled around. " Rodney, You scared me. What is it?" He was holding a folder.

" Zelenka and I were going through the ancient databases,and we found something you might want to see." Elizabeth groaned. " Don't tell me it's another lab with a supposedly slumbering Wraith. I think I've had enough excitement for the day."

Rodney smiled quickly. " No, it's much better than that. Come on." She followed him, curiousity peaked.

He ushered her into a chair and typed over her shoulder. A scematic popped up onto the screen, and she looked up at him.

" Excuse my ignorance, but what is it? It looks like a weapon of some kind, but... Is that what it is?" At his nod, she smiled in excitement. " Do you know what it can do?"

" It's more than a weapon, it's a bio- weapon. Designed to attack Wraith physiology. Now, it isn't completely finished, but Zelenka thinks that with Carson's assistance, we could finish it." He looked at her, desire to kill the creatures that had been haunting he people of the pegasus galaxy burining in his gaze.

" This could be what we have been looking for, Elizabeth. A way to get rid od the Wraith once and for all." She jumped out of the chair and gestured for him to sit. " Well? What are you waiting for? If you do this, I'll buy you a drink. Hell, I'll buy you a six course meal at the restaurant of your choice!"

Was it her imagination, or did the scientist blush at her suggestion of dinner, however jokingly she said it? She sincerely hoped so. She also sincerely hoped that he amd Zelenka cuold make the weapon.

**SGC**

A half hour later, John was sitting with his head in his hands._ She has to make it. God, what if she dosen't? I can't think that way. She's going to make it. Jesus, Sheppard, she's the toughest woman you've ever met! It anyone could survive this, it's Teyla._

" Major Sheppard?" A smooth voice, very female, asked. He looked up to see Dr. Lam standing in the doorway. Her expression was unreadable, and John knew. She was dead.

He got to his feet, determined to meet what she was about to tell him standing up. Even if his knees were shaking and he was fighting down tears with everything he had.

" It was a long operation. She lost a lot of blood, and we almost lost her a couple of times." Sheppard looked up, confused._ Almost lost her?_

" In fact, if you hadn't of acted as quickly as you did, she would probably be dead. Give yourself a pat on the back. She's alive because of you. She won't be able to be moved for a few days, just as a precaution, but she'll be fine."

All the air rushed out of Sheppard's lungs, and he collapsed back onto the chair. " I guess the General was right. Can I see her?" Dr.Lam nodded, smiling as if she knew something John didn't.

He jumped back to his feet and rushed into the room. He went straight to her bed and looked down at her. She looked so pale, but still with the serene strwngth that was pure Teyla. It was then that he knew that she would be alright.

**Author's notes: Sorry it took so long for me to update, but between exams and computer viruses, all the old data I had was deleted :(.**

**My next story will pick up where this one left off, and it should be up soon. Thanks for all the great reviews!**


End file.
